the_xiao_long_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wanda Vitae
Wanda Vitae is a protagonist of The Xiao Long Chronicles, an unknowing Immortal, an ancient species that were almost entirely wiped out. She lived in a small village that was attacked by Crane and The White Fang, and was kept safe by David and his team. Her Grandma told her to go to Cydonia to find her parents, and is adopted by David and Anna. Character Data File Appearance TBA Personality TBA Before the Story TBA The Xiao Long Chronicles Volume 1: A Special Semblance * The Brightest Light is the DARK Volume 3: Cydonia * Cydonia * Half-Life Part 1 * Half-Life Part 2 * Skyfall Part 1 * Skyfall Part 2 * Skyfall Part 3 * Skyfall Part 4 Powers Due to Wanda's heritage as an Immortal, and her upbringing among humans and faunus, her powers are vastly improved, much beyond any other Human, Faunus, Inhuman, Immortal, Artificial Intelligence or Amazonian. Her powers include, but are not limited to: * Dust Consumption: Wanda can change her physical body by eating a certain type of dust. ** If she ate FIRE '''dust, she could shoot fire from her hands and would be immune to extremely hot temperatures. ** If she ate '''ICE '''dust, she could shoot ice from her hands and would be immune to extremely cold temperatures. ** If she ate '''LIGHTNING dust, she could shoot lightning from her hands and could charge electrical devices by touching them. ** If she ate WIND/AIR dust, she could control the local windage to her advantage. ** If she ate WATER '''dust, she could breath underwater for a limited amount of time. ** If she ate '''STEAM '''dust, she could create smoke screens for a limited amount of time. ** If she ate '''GRAVITY dust, she could move freely on walls and roofs for a limited amount of time. ** If she ate EARTH '''dust, she could turn her entire body into stone for a limited amount of time. * '''Super Human Strength: Wanda can lift objects much heavier than humanly possible. She can open locked doors by just opening the door and breaking the lock. * Enhanced Senses: Wanda can see better, smell better, taste better, hear better and touch better. * Night Vision: Wanda can see perfectly in the dark. * Super Speed: '''Wanda can run at speeds much greater than the average human or faunus, easily fast enough to keep up with a motorised vehicle. * '''Sonic Scream: '''Wanda can scream loud enough to easily shatter glass.This can be used to knock humans or faunus unconscious, or in serious cases, kill them. * '''Increased Metabolism: '''Wanda can burn off energy faster and her cells regenerate faster. * '''X-Ray Vision: '''Wanda can see through solid objects, but not through Ultramanium. * '''Bulletproof Skin: Wanda can easily withstand powerful dust rounds from point-blank range. She is unaware that they should hurt her. * Omnilingual: Wanda can instantly learn a language after hearing someone else say it. * Superhuman Agility: Wanda has increased reflexes and can jump higher and further than the average human or faunus. * Longevity: Wanda ages physically at a 2.5 times slower than the average human or faunus, so she appears much younger than she actually is. A drawback is that her mentality remains with her physical age. * Mediumship: Wanda can communicate with the deceased. She does not have access to all these powers from birth, but learns about them as she gets older. Killed Victims None Relationships Family * Unnamed Father * Unnamed Mother * Miranda Sapphire - Grandmother * David Xiao Long - Adopted Father * Anna Kyle - Adopted Mother * Unnamed Child - Adopted Brother Allies * Robert H. Indiana - Friend and Saviour * Kiley Alexandra Hunt - Friend and Savior * Epsilon Xiao Long - Saviour * Alexander MacFarlane - Friend * Vanessa Hazel - Friend Enemies * Crane (Deceased) - Attempted Killer Trivia TBA